


Don't Wish, Don't Start, Wishing Only...

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out Of Oz fanfiction. I found a quote from Wicked in it, and wrote this. Based on Rain's time with Lady Glinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wish, Don't Start, Wishing Only...

"Don't wish," said Rain, "don't start. Wishing only…."

Out Of Oz, pg. 548.

Don't wish, don't start, Wishing only…

Those words came form some of her earliest memories even though she didn't remember it; those words had been said by Lady Glinda herself to Rain.

It had been like a dream that suddenly came to her. She just suddenly remembered it, like it had been hidden deep within her mind and had just resurfaced.

It was on a dreary, rainy day at Mockbeggar Hall when Rain was about three and a half or so. Lady Glinda had been brushing out that beautiful, slightly gray now, golden hair when Rain had come bounding into her room, humming a tune to herself. Lady Glinda had been startled to say the least, with her bright blue eyes ready to pop out of her head as she registered that the child was in the room with her.

"Come here child," she commanded, composing her face to look comforting. Even though Glinda had never become a mother, she always had some hidden motherly instincts for the little girl.

Rain obliged and perched herself on Lady Glinda's lap, looking at her reflection in the looking glass.

Glinda ran her fingers through Rain's ebony locks gently, remembering her old friend Elphaba's hair. It was like black coffee-spun silk.

Glinda sighed.

She had been mourning the death of Elphaba, Fiyero, and Chuffrey today, and had requested that everyone leave her alone. Obviously Rain did not get the message or she would have stayed out of Lady Glinda's bedchamber.

The green little girl looked startlingly like Elphaba, it sometimes felt as if she was still alive through Rain.

She had the same strange charisma, and strange looks that Elphaba had possessed.

Glinda felt a chill, and pulled her light blue shawl over her shoulders more tightly.

Little Rain smiled at her, and Glinda was reminded harshly of the first time she had spoken to Elphaba back at Shiz. Elphaba had smiled just like that when Galinda, Glinda now, had called her 'Elphaba The Delirious.'

A small smile crossed Glinda's face as the memory left as quickly as it came.

Rain squirmed slightly, and Glinda wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"What do you want more than anything, child?" she asked her suddenly, thinking of the good old days when all she wanted was money and fame. Well she had gotten all of that, and more. But what did this little girl want?

Surely she didn't want to be a servant for the rest of her life! The idea made Glinda scoff under her breath.

She waited for Rain's answer patiently.

Rain frowned, puzzled and didn't answer.

Glinda sighed, and asked the question again more to herself than anyone else.

Lady Glinda never got the chance to answer for it was then, that Rain answered her.

"I wishes for to be normal, Mum."

Glinda paused for a moment. She hadn't told anyone at all, but the concealing spell had worn off on Glinda, and she now knew who this was. It had worn off a few months ago for Glinda, she figured it was because she dabbled in sorcery but she wasn't sure, but it was only her that it wore off of.

None of the staff said anything about the color of Rain's skin. It was in knowing that that Glinda knew why Rain wanted to be normal. Elphaba, despite all of her protests, had wanted to be normal as well.

But what was normal in Oz?

Glinda, herself, didn't even know anymore.

It was then that Glinda gave Rain the first piece of advice that anyone had ever given her.

"Don't wish, don't start," started Lady Glinda, "Wishing only wounds the heart."

Little Rain looked at Glinda with the most curious expression on her face.

"Why, Mum?" was all she asked.

Lady Glinda was entranced though she was brought back to her memories of her days at Shiz with Elphaba. She had loved Elphie with all her heart, and missed her terribly.

Elphaba had been the only friend of hers that mattered.

Lady Glinda was snapped out of her memories by Rain hopping down from her lap.

"Where are you going?" called out Glinda turning sharply to face Rain.

She smiled playfully, just like Elphaba had done so many times before her.

"Gonna go find something else to want more than an' thing," Rain replied as she turned and left the room, humming again to herself.

Lady Glinda was once again, since the passing of Elphaba, and her husband so long ago, silent.

She stared at her self in the looking glass, loathing the middle-aged woman who was staring back at her.

"Don't wish, don't start," she whispered silently to herself as the tears slid down her face, "Wishing only wounds the heart."

Little did she know that little Rain was repeating that phrase over and over again in her head to commit it to memory as she walked through Mockbeggar Hall.

Rain knew that if Lady Glinda told her something, that it must be important. So, she set off into the garden to find something that she wanted more than anything else, skipping and humming a tune along the way…

THE END


End file.
